jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jordan Joestar (JJBA:DoA)
'Jordison Joestar '(ジョーディソン・ジョースター "Jōdison Jōsutā"), mostly known as 'Jordan Joestar '(ジョーダン・ジョースター "Jōdan Jōsutā") is the main protagonist of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Dead or Alive. He is a 21 year-old man who supposedly killed someone, but he constantly denies it and believes it all to be a set up, so he goes around the USA to find the one behind this while, along the way, fighting off the police and assassins sent after him and his group. Appearence Jordan is a slim man with messy dark hair and green eyes, he has a silver earring on his left ear and a black watch on his right wrist. He often wears an open hoodie, but he either takes it off or substitutes it for a denim jacket, under the hood/jacket, he has a white Beatles shirt. Jordan wears black jeans with colored patches on certain spots, mainly the sides, knees and ankles, and he has a pair of dark red sneakers. Personality Jordan is not very mature, he may try to act serious various times, but in the end, he tends to see the world around him like a child or teenager, which all changes as he goes through his mission. He is the type to joke around in an attempt to lighten a situation, and if any passive actions fail, he goes straight to beating stuff up with his Stand or, less likely, his bare fists. Jordan refuses to let anyone trash talk his close friends, even less his family, if anyone starts doing that, he goes straight in for an attack. History JJBA: Dead or Alive Jordan is first seen in an interrogation room at a police station, but he manages to escape with his long-time friend, Dylan Zeppeli. On the highway, Jordan and Dylan face off against a cop, Francis Nicolas Abate, user of the Stand L.A. Guns, but Jordan is able to defeat him with Slippery When Wet. When Jordan stops at a small deserted town with Dylan, they are attacked by the bartender, Johnny Bye Bye, along with two assassins, Angie Baby and Andy Star. Angie passes out during the fight and, afterwards, joins Jordan's group. Reaching a gas station to refuel Dylan's car, Jordan's group meets Teen Dusthead and Childish Gambino, a cop and a bounty hunter who follow the Joestar group to Fortuna Foothills, where the group splits up to fight the two enemy Stand users. After the battle, the group has to ditch Dylan's car in order to not be found as easily, so they take four horses to travel the highway all the way to Tucson, Arizona, where the horses end up dead and Jordan faces off against Nottingham Lace, user of the Stand "Buckethead". Once the weather is restored due to Nottingham's defeat, the group almost immediately finds a new Stand user foe, named London Leatherman, whose Stand, Blood Sugar Sex Magic, gets stronger as it takes damage, but he is defeated by Jordan and Angie, before the the group sets off on a bus to get closer to their destination. During the arc "Faith No More" Jordan, Johnny Bye Bye and Dylan are possessed by the enemy's Stand, Faith No More, along with the entire population of the town they were in, leaving him inactive as Angie defeated Dominique. In Deming, New Mexico, Jordan is caught alone by the Stand using assassin Mr. Jack, who traps Jordan with his Stand, Prison Song, when it seems like Jordan can defeat Jack, he reveals that he works with 2 other Stand users, Heishi Kishibe and Suite P., but he couldn't help Jordan and his friends defeat them if Jordan killed him on the spot. After Dylan and Johnny chase down the Stand Kill Rock N' Roll and find Heishi and Suite P., Jordan has to fight them alongside Dylan, with the handicap of constant misfortune due to Prison Song still being on him. Once the three are defeated, they reveal that they and all the other assassins sent after Jordan came from one place, Dallas, so the Joestar group decides to take a train to get there quickly and find an old "friend" of Jordan and his family. In the train the group takes, it's revealed that the train is a bound Stand named Grand Funk Railroad and its user, Lagerfeld, is the conductor. He is able to take down Angie and Johnny, so it's up to Jordan and Dylan to defeat this new enemy. Jordan gets knocked out after a while, leaving Dylan to fight Lagerfeld alone, ending in Dylan sacrificing himself for his companions. After the commotion, the Joestar group goes outside and finds Dylan's nearly lifeless body, Jordan thinks he can be saved, but Dylan dies in his arms, Jordan then leads the group off to the nearby city of Dallas, Texas, so they can avenge Zeppeli by killing the man who set everything into motion. More TBA Abilities * Jordan is a self-taught fighter, but he isn't very good or strong, so he relies heavily on his Stand to do the fighting. * '''Stand: '''Jordan's Stand is Slippery When Wet, a humanoid with lanky limbs, an oddly shaped head and many leather accessories. Its ability is to manipulate an object or surface's friction, mostly making them very slippery. Trivia * For a time, Jordan wanted to be a drummer, similar to his namesake, Joey Jordison from Slipknot. * Jordan and SWW have the same battle cry as most of the Joestar bloodline in the canon parts ("ORA ORA ORA") * Jordan's horse that he uses in the chapter "Escape from Arizona" is named after the Kraftwerk song and album, Autobahn Category:Males Category:Stand users Category:Jojo Category:Protagonists